


Domination

by EleanorQuit77



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, In some chapter, M/M, The king wants the vessel strongly, but can't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorQuit77/pseuds/EleanorQuit77
Summary: The  Nightmare King did not think that madly fall in love with a vessel with his terrible nature.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Entering Nightmares

**< <Oh, seem to be someone messing with dreams~ >>**

The ghost looked around to see the source of the voice. Unfortunately saw nothing, only the red bloody walls. The ghost thought it must be some dream boss who needed to be defeated and released. 

The king watched the vessel with fun, wondering whether this vessel is familiar with the true nightmares? If not, the "good" King will show them. As far as he remembered, no one came to see him. He was so lonely. He sometimes looked through Grimm's eyes, but he wanted to feel more control rather than sit and watch how his vessels burn.

Knight without losing a minute decided to use the heart of the crystal. Once in the main room, he saw something resembling a heart. The heart begins to pound heavily and the true King of Nightmares breaks out of it.

<<Shahlary Pale's vessel came to play with the king? That's so sweet. Let me show you some "harmless" tricks.>>

The king attacked the knight with speed, using his cloak as a nail, attacked with a non-ailing speed. Surprisingly the vessel reacted very quickly, he jumped and hit the King . The king slammed the other way with shock. This vessel interested him. But nothing beats the mind of the Nightmare King. A few minutes later, he finished with the vessel and kicked it out of the dream. 

In reality 

Grimm woke up and found a vessel next to him. _Oh hell. "I forgot they have nail dreams. Did they have to see him? "Grimm frightenedly picked them up, he noticed some burn that left Nightmare._

_The ghost woke up and noticed it was in Grimm's hands. Looking at their mies they are scared of something ._

_He took his face and soothing patted. To be honest, the vessel felt a warm relationship with Grimm, but he suppressed them in every way to be perfect._

_"They woke up, it was good they weren't so affected by it" Grimm wanted him to press him with all the foolishness to himself. He really loved this vessel, he was a good friend "They woke up, it was good they weren't so affected by it" Grimm wanted him to press him with all the foolishness to himself. He really loved this vessel, he was a good friend._

_In nightmares_

_The King of Nightmares was really interested in this vessel, he was more from Trained to fight. He wanted to meet him again and break it again, and again and again. To break it morally, he will not even be able to hold back the stupid Light. He wanted to keep him here and do anything with him._

_But the King woke up, why is he sinning about it? The vessel looks like a child, but for some reason he doesn't care. He liked that vessel, he'll take it to him. After all, every thing he wants will be in his ._


	2. Some Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Nightmares learns more about the vessel

In Nightmare

Usually the King was just lazy, but today his vessel did not collect flames that made him a little angry. But remembering that he can watch his eyes, he decided to find out the reason. 

Connecting himself to Grimm's vision, the King first seemed a vessel . That vessel that interested him. The king wanted to know more about him than that he was just a vessel for light. Maybe this vessel isn't as clean as his brother. If so, he'll get it for his research. To learn the anatomy of the beetle through the small was more information. 

In reality 

Grimm looked at the vessel that had met its master. Grimm liked this vessel, because he nursed the next vessel for his maestro. He's terrified that the vessel just went into his dreams and decided to fight The Nightmare. 

But he was worried that the Nightmare King might be interested in him. This will lead to terrible consequences for the vessel. The king always got what he wanted. 

The ghost at the moment cared about the grimmchild. He recovered from the sibling , but now he had to finish with the troupe and break the last seal. Then he will free his fellow, though he left him. 

He took care of the child, and was afraid that he would become a vessel for the King of Nightmares. Yes, he disagrees, but at the moment he fell in love with the child. His brother is waiting for him to become the purest vessel for the Radiance . And now he's thinking and dreaming, it's scaring him.

Maybe he'll find another way, he'll beat The Radiance . Brother will be released, and he will become the parent of Grimmchild. He doesn't care about the troupe, he wanted the best for the kid. Maybe Grimm will be a parent, too, but that's unlikely. After all, it will simply burn up as well as old vessels. Knight wanted to save Grimm, as well. Now he puts himself in a lot of trouble. 

_He remembers him holding on, looking at his brother and father. They leave, leaving him._

_In Nightmare_

_The King of Nightmares could read the thought of the vessel. How dare he?! He's thinking of breaking tradition, but he's not going to make it. He'll catch him in nightmares and not let him out. He will torment and rape to show his anger._

_The vessel attracts him sexually, does he know what reproduction is? This thought made him laugh, he does not know how it feels. Maybe he can do it with him, and he'll get that "high" that he heard from some of the bugs._

_Oh, he needs to make a plan. Maybe he's using Grimm's body for his amusement if the vessel doesn't go into Grimm's dream? . The plan was good, but he needs to get control of the body and it's not that easy even for him._

He will reach his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of the Ghost  
> Attention here Ghost can be used in them, him, her. They're still don't have gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, Happy New Year!

The ghost jumped on another platform while still thinking of his brother. He wanted to find another way where no one would die. He may feel a certain aversion to the Radiance, but he felt sorry for her. After all, their father came, and everyone glorified him forgetting about her.

Maybe he'll change her mind. Convince her not to spread the infection, but all the moths already dead. All that's left is A seer who is old and may soon die. He didn't want to. Is. The ghost thinking about it didn't notice that there was no more platform. He was falling, but suddenly someone grabbed him. It was a hornet. Her sister, but she didn't show much affection. 

<<Ghost, be careful. There's acid here, and I don't want you to get hur- I mean, you're going to die without getting an infection. >>

Or maybe he was wrong. She cared for them, she loved them. It warmed the Ghost, because he knows that his sister loves him.

The ghost got up from Hornet's hands, looked at her, and bowed. The hornet looked at them obliquely, taking the needle and left. The ghost was just looking at her trail. 

* * *

All this watched Nightmare, through relatives of the flame. Is that spider in some kind of relationship with him? 

He wasn't happy about it. We need to take the vessel urgently, and mark it. Otherwise, it's going to go to hell. He saw that the vessel was already leaving, and met the mantis. They bowed to each other. It looks like this vessel won the honor of the mantis sisters. 

He liked him better, but soon it becomes foggy. The shawl of fire regains consciousness. Not at this point. 

Oh, he's so bored now. .

* * *

Knight decided to explore the deep nest. He wasn't warmly welcomed there, but he needed hot springs. Maybe he'll meet Quirrel, he was the only one who didn't attack him at the beginning of his journey. 

After passing through the Lords of The Mantis, he went into the darkness, which wraps him with joy. 

After going all over again, he finally came to the hot springs. There was a Quirrel. 

<<H, my friend, it's good to see you! Are you traveling through all this, too? I felt darkness hugging me, but once trapped in the earth I was here! Join us, I don't mind the company! >>

Sitting next to a friend, he felt like he was immediately absorbed by the soul. 


End file.
